


Downpour on Us

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, minor bondage, sorry in advance, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Lady Adaar finds herself in the Hinterlands in the middle of a rainstorm.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour on Us

The sky was clouded in a grey overcast; the beauty of the sun hidden by the clouds building up.

Her pale eyes watched in helplessness as the rain first started in a drizzle then transitioned into a full-blown downpour that would hault any plans of returning back to Skyhold. It had already been almost a month spent traveling along the Hinterlands alone in efforts to gain support for the Inquisition and it was far past the moment of longing to head back to 'home'.

_One more day wouldn't hurt._

She walked away from the window in only her small clothes and a sigh of disappointment at the weather; her horns still glistening from the rain. The rest of her clothing was hanging off the side of the wooden table nearby to dry. The Qunari leader was lucky to have found this abandoned building along a small pathway. If she hadn't, good chances were she'd be having to sit out in the damp grass due to many not trusting someone of her race.

It was no surprise to her, as she now walked across the single room to sit on a bed that looked untouched for years, it had always been that way. Even when first being deemed Inquisitor, so many had already taken woe of her being a Qunari and a Tal-Vashoth in a bittersweet addition.

"Hey Boss, how long do you think it'll take?"

"No idea, only the skies will tell us"

Nearby, the Iron Bull sat on a chair flipped backwards with an unimpressed look. If he had it his way, they would have been making the journey back in the rain when it started up a week ago. Despite his tough exterior, he couldn't just leave the Inquisitor behind. The Inquisition would have his hide if she somehow ended up hurt because of being left.

She sat with eyes watching him very lightly, but more attention sat with how much the downpour was falling upon them. There was even less attention given to the fact that she sat in barely anything.

"It'll be a while"

The Inquisitor's voice was soft in comparison to the rain.

"...Mhm?"

"That is it, I just thought to state the obvious"

The smirk on her face could be heard in her voice; the voice used to speak audaciously to the Chargers' leader. First, Bull was not impressed those words, but it wasn't long before he stood from the old wooden chair and prowled towards her with a devilish smirk.

There was not a moment wasted once she flashed a similar expression back to him.

The bed's aged springs creaked with the additional body weight as Iron Bull slid on top of the Inquisitor, her body moved back into a laying position. It wasn't the most ideal location for something like this, but they've done it in weirder places.

His large hands were slow at removing the little clothing that covered her body, while her hands were fast at unbuckling the leather pauldron covering his left shoulder. In their small little world, nothing else mattered. It started out as light playfulness, with the Inquisitor laying below him in the nude and Bull nearby in nothing himself. Both were careful to avoid interlocking of their horns.

The playful nature changed once he grabbed thin rope resting on the floor.

That's when it became just like any other time.

Each kiss they shared was followed up by Bull's swift actions of slowly tying Lady Adaar with the rope, small moans leaving her each time he nipped a bit more than a minor kiss. Love bites laced her neck and trailed down lower, where one rested on the inside of her light grey thigh. They had stopped only once Bull was finished with the knot making.

On the bed now rested the Inquisitor, bounded with her hands behind her back. It was tied in a way that caused the rope to wrap around under her breasts, with a diamond knot in the middle of them, and the rope also leading up to tie softly around her neck. The knot style and way he bounded her varied from time to time, but this was the one that fit for this occasion.

It was the perfect type to allow her freedom, with restraint.

"The rope suits you, like always, Kadan"

He looked down at her with a satisfied look.

"Only when you tie it like t-"

Her words hastily stopped when caught off guard. In between her speech and his, the large Qunari found his way between her legs. Being bound, the Inquisitor could only squirm and wiggle as Bull's tongue slid against her clit.

He was abruptly stopped from wooing Lady Adaar when a knock came from the door barely hanging on hinges. 

"Chief, are you here? We got the message that you needed help getting back"

It was Krem's voice.

A light profanity escaped Bull as the Inquisitor looked up at him in slight confusion. It had slipped his mind that earlier in the week, in annoyance of being stuck here, that he had sent a messenger to get the Chargers to come. Lady Adaar was very adamant on the listening to what nature had to say, even if it meant a large delay in plans. Bull moved from the creaking bed and moved towards the door in anger.

Before he could reach the door, it opened to reveal the whole group of Chargers. They stood with little movement at the sight of their leader, naked and angry in the middle of an old house. Their eyes slowly shifted over to the Inquisitor who smiled embarrassingly towards them.

"Looks like mother doesn't need us afteral-"

" _Krem_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry the mention of anything sexual is really minor- this is me warming up to trying to do more explicit stuff!


End file.
